


Spending Time

by orphan_withnoname



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Parent Alexis | Quackity, Parent Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_withnoname/pseuds/orphan_withnoname
Summary: Ranboo wants to spend time together with his parents, they had a lovely time inside a flower forest Ranboo called.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Spending Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Ranboo, a child who was adopted by a young couple, was snoring softly as the sun rises. 

He slowly sits up and yawns before opening his eyes, he looks around his room and to the window where a little bit of light peeking and shining bright inside his room, he sighs before crawling out of bed. 

He stretched his slender little body before leaving his room, making his way to the kitchen. 

His mother, Quackity, was standing there, cooking as he hums softly. 

Then, the winged hybrid noticed him, smiling softly at him. 

"Good morning, Ranboo." Quackity greet with a quiet voice, the enderman hybrid makes his way to stand beside his parent. 

"Morning.. Mama." He said, he looks up at his mother and hug his leg, clinging on it. 

Quackity chuckles before patting his head, the kid stopped hugging his leg, he stops his cooking to kneel down in front of his child, he gently pinched his soft cheek. 

"Your father is in the living room, breakfast is almost ready, could you call him for me?" Quackity asked, his tone cheerful but calm as always, the enderman hybrid nods and runs off to go to the living room, seeing his father sitting on their red couch. 

His father noticed the small hybrid, relaxing as he recognized it's just his son. 

"Good morning, Ranboo. Had a great sleep?" Techno ask, his son nods and walks up to him. 

"Breakfast is ready." Ranboo simply said, his father smiled at him and stood up from the couch, the pinkette carried him into the kitchen. 

His mother was preparing three plates for them, smiling at them before sitting down on his chair, Techno sits on his own chair and placed young Ranboo into his. 

The family eats quietly, everything is so peaceful. 

Then something inside Ranboo's head clicked, he stops his eating and looks at his parents, the couple looks back at him. 

"Is something wrong, honey?" Quackity asks, Ranboo shakes his head no. 

"Mama, Papa.. Doesn't have work today, right? He doesn't have to go to trade with villages?" Ranboo questions, the couple looks at each other before to Ranboo again. 

"I.. Don't. Is there something you want to do today, Ranboo?" Techno asks, he continues eating as he waits for his son's request. 

Ranboo thought for a second, then he spoke with a cheerful tone, "Yes! Mama! Papa! Can we go and have picnic today? At the flower forest?" He asked, excited to hear his parent's answer, some part of him worried that they'll refuse but that worrisome soon vanish when his parents gently smiled at him. 

"Sure! That'll be a great idea. Let's go there later, at 4pm, Sounds good?" Quackity giggles when his son beams and nods as fastest as he can go. 

Techno chuckles, "Alright, better finish your food then, Ranboo." His father reminded him about the food, Ranboo started eating as he was told to. 

\------

Ranboo was staring at the clock as it ticks, waiting for the arrows to point at 4pm even though it's very early. Quackity was washing the dishes and Techno was drinking his coffee, when Quackity was done, he sat right beside Techno and the pinkette gave him his coffee with a lot of cream, they drank as they watch their son staring at the clock. 

"Ranboo." Techno suddenly called, the kid looks up at his father, "You know, time went by slowly if you keep on watching their every move." Techno raised an eyebrow with a smile, the kid looks back at the clock then at his father again, "How about you help Mama prepare some food for our picnic?" Techno asks, Ranboo's eyes sparkled and he stand up, nodding as a grin was plastered on his lips. 

Quackity giggles and stood up from his seat, gesturing Ranboo to come with him, the enderman hybrid quickly runs beside his mother. 

As Quackity and Ranboo are preparing their food, placing it inside a large basket while Techno was tidying up the house, disposing trashes and feeding the dogs after. 

The time Quackity and Ranboo are done, Techno is as well. 

The time does went by fast, earlier it was 2pm, now it's 4pm. Ranboo jumps in excitement and keeps on squealing as his father brings out Carl outside it's stall. Techno hops on Carl's saddle, then his mother lifts Ranboo and gave him to Techno, the pinkette placed their son on the front, then Quackity climbs on the horse and sits on the back, the ravenette holds a firm grip on his husband's clothes. 

After making sure no one will fall, Techno make a short clicking sound twice to let Carl know it's time to get going, the horse start off gently, walking slowly then he started speeding up after a couple of minutes. 

Their trip was 30 minutes, leaving the cold area and arriving at a warm and cozy location. 

It was a flower forest, at least that's what Ranboo want to call it. The family had this place for them alone, some people don't even know this exist and Quackity was the first one who discovered it. 

They walk for a while, taking their time by admiring the forest, their spot was somewhere hidden, where the flowers are everywhere and there's a bed of beautiful different colored flowers along with trees surrounding it neatly, there's also a path where they can go and see the sun going down. 

Everything is perfect, this is what Ranboo always look forward to, spending time with his family every time his father doesn't need to go and leave to do tradings. 

They arrived at their spot, Ranboo immediately helping Quackity place their picnic blanket down as Techno makes sure they're safe with their surroundings. 

The family settle down and spend their special time together, Ranboo laughs as his father jokes about villagers, mimicking the villagers' sounds and laughing loudly while his mother laughs with them. 

They ate their packed foods and they also left apples inside the basket for Carl later to eat. 

Ranboo treasures these times when he gets to spend time with his mama duck and papa pig, after they ate, he would always write the date and what happened when he and his parents spends time together on his notebook his father made him, loving to look forward again and again to this, completely not wanting to forget about it. 

The family made flower crowns while sitting on the bed of flowers, Ranboo and Quackity also decorated Techno's hair with flowers, the pinkette complaining about it being hard to remove but also loving it and keeping it. 

They sang together as well, Quackity had bought his guitar along with them. They sing songs and laugh a bit at Techno's deep voice trying to manage to sing a bit without breaking. 

Time went by rather quickly, before they know it, the sun is about to go down. They went to walk to the path where the sun can be seen going down, they sat in the edge of the mountain as they wait for the sun to disappear. 

Ranboo was sitting on his mother's lap, Quackity has his back rested on Techno's chest and the pinkette was sitting perfectly balance so they won't fall. 

They watch the sun go down, the wind becomes cold and the sky has turned dark blue, they stood up and Ranboo feels drowsy now, rubbing his eyes and yawning, feeling tired and he wants to go back to their cottage now. 

Quackity lifted him up and told him to sleep if he wants to, Ranboo snuggle up in his mother's chest and whispered a quiet "okay", the ravenette coos and bounce him up and down gently, he placed his jacket on Ranboo's small body, Techno gave his cloak to Quackity so that he wouldn't get cold on their way later. 

Techno puts back everything back to their basket, he put the picnic blanket inside and carried Quackity's guitar. 

The couple makes their way back to the exit of the forest as their son was turning more and more sleepy. 

Ranboo can hear his mother humming a song, a song that the winged hybrid would always sing to him if he can't sleep. 

Ranboo felt his mother got lifted up by his father to sit on the horse, he also felt the pinkette climb too. 

He heard Carl ate his apples and felt the horse walking off slowly, then it started running. 

He feels the familiar feeling of the cold breeze of their way home, he felt his mother's hand rubs his back gently as well. 

He heard them talked, he heard Carl being taken away and was placed back to his stall. 

He heard his father unlocked their house's door, and he felt his mother sit down on their couch and heard his father lit up their chimney, he felt the room grew more and more warm. 

He heard them talking again, chuckling quietly as they flirt with each other even though they are married. 

Then, he felt his father kissed him on his forehead before his mother left the couch with him on the ravenette's arms. 

He heard his bedroom's door opened and he was placed gently on his bed's soft mattress, he heard his mother place his book on the cabinet beside his bed. 

He felt his mother gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, then he heard a voice, hush, calm and loving. 

"Goodnight, Ranboo." 

He smiled, he respond with a quiet tone. 

"Goodnight.. Mama." 

With that, he felt his body got covered by his soft blanket, and he heard his mother walk off the room and the door closed. 

Today was very good, very memorable and special for him. Ranboo loves it when this happens, just spending time with his family makes him so happy, maybe Phil can come next time! Ranboo should tell his father about that tomorrow, for now, he needs to rest. 

He stretched his body beneath the soft blanket, yawns once more, then, he smiled as he slowly drift and let the sleepiness consume him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! Author here, just wanted to let you all know about something I was kinda planning to do? I'm thinking of an idea where Ranboo was like, the unknown and enderman sides of him are different persons? Like, they are twins. The enderman was named "Ran" while the unknown one is "Boo", their nicknames are "Ranny" and "Boony", they're adopted by Quackity and Technoblade, sounds great? Yeah? No? Heh? Tell me if it's a good idea, I don't think anyone has ever done the idea but if there is some people who already done it, shout to to those people. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
